It Hurts Kaitou Joker Fan Fiction : Mizuki x PhoenixAkai Tsubasa
by mizukitodo909
Summary: It's always hard for her to live in her family. They didn't care for her because she's a demon while her two sisters were more. being the one beaten up all the time her sister always took care of her. Soon she meets new friends and a feeling she has never had, feeling to this red haired male, Now what will happen to the girl ? Will love bloom? Will something happen?
1. Chapter One : I'm Mizuki!

Sob

Sob

don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. Why did you have to go...why...? Now I'm alone. All alone. Why does people hate me ? Am I not needed ? Yes. No one needs me...No one...needs me...NO ONE NEEDS ME!

Her eyes snap open, she's use the those dreams. At first when she first had that the dream she would start sobbing and her sisters tried to comfort her it was just a dream. She sigh than look to her side seeing the clock in her desk and it was still four in the morning. This girl is Mizuki, people hated her but she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she's a demon. But her sisters loved her, telling her she's...special. But the said girl didn't find that to be true while some of her says it's true.

But she didn't quite believe it.

She stood into a sitting position and rub her sleepy eyes. Sighing. She stood up from her bed and went to the kitchen, she was still around eight years old bug could take care of herself...mostly, because her sisters always helped her. After making coffee for herself. Yes. She likes drinking coffee. She look out the window. The moon still up high in the sky. Her eyes follow the gaze of the sky, she always like the night. It's always peaceful and quiet. She slightly smile while looking at the stars .

Her family has enough money to make a house, but the house isn't so big. Now they treat her like they're slave. No, they have been treating her like that since she was little. She place the now empty glass to the counter and went outside, her Village is near a river so they could go out fishing of course.

She sit by the balcony and watch the stars closely. "I wish it's always this peaceful...Shikashi,-sōde wa arimasen... -But,it's not...-" She spoke to herself and let out a sigh.

"Marianna ! Pass the ball to me !" A boy yells and wave to Marianna.

The said girl and her friends were playing soccer while Michiru read her book on the bench. Mizuki just watch from afar not wanting to get too close, she remember the people's reaction when she gets too close to them. Frowning and sigh. The ball suddenly flew to Michiru and she caught it with her bare hands, fixing her glasses as she stood up. "Michiru ! Kick the ball !" Marianna yells and wave to her sister, she smiles at her than kick the ball awfully high. Mizuki slightly smile at the sight of them having fun and laughing and playing. But she wanted to play as well.

And she couldn't.

Marianna caught the ball and accidentally kicked it too far as it landed softly in front of Mizuki. Her eyes slightly widen as all of they're friend froze at they're spot and starts muttering stuff. It was obviously about Mizuki. "What do we do ? The ball is with the demon !" "Don't get to close to her !" "She's got those killer eyes" "I've heard her killing someone before" "yeah, such a monster !" They whisper.

Mizuki could obviously hear all of this and glare daggers at them with small tears on her eyes" I'm not a monster!" She shouts and kick the ball hard, as it went to a boy's face wounding him. Mizuki's eyes widen, and they all quickly run towards the boy.

He was badly wounded, more tears starts streaming from her eyes and she ran away. "Mizuki !" Her two sisters yell her name but she ignored them. They turn to they're friends and glare at them" why would you be friends with such a monster !?" The one who got wounded yells at them. Michiru became more irritated and yells at him "Because she's our sister !" She threw a book at his face making a small cut appear. She run back home to help Mizuki, "if you talk about someone like that you'll pay, especially if it's to my little sister...!" Marianna send a warning to them and ran home.

Mizuki starts sobbing putting her knees to her face, she lay on her bed covering herself with the cover. She heard running footsteps from afar and the sound of the door bursting open. The footsteps became slow. And the cover was opened by Marianna. Mizuki cover her face deeper into her knees. Her sisters looked awfully worried and exchange looks. "Get out..." Mizuki mumbles, the two girls could hear it loud and clear but they didn't want to leave.

As Michiru approach her she glare at her "get out...!" She said a bit harshly, Michiru flinch back but sigh "a-alright, we'll let you have some alone time, come on Marianna.." she whispers, Mizuki heard the door close than when it did she got off the bed.

she went to her desk, than grab a scissor. She frown, and point the finger at her chest. Her hands were shaking rapidly and even if she tried to do that she wasn't able to. She drop the scissor across the room and took a deep breath, her eyes were dull and sad.

As Mizuki wanted to go outside her mother notice her. She grip her hand on the door knob but as she was about to open it her mother grab her hand. "And where do you think your going ?" She ask harshly with deadly eyes. "I was j-just going outs-side..." Mizuki stutters, fearing of her mother. She click her tongue and throw Mizuki to the ground harshly "not until you tidy up you and your sister's bedroom !" She yells at her, Mizuki whimpers and slowly walk to her room. Her sisters watch the scene sadden than look at each other, nodding.

Mizuki enters her bedroom, sighing until Michiru and Marianna enters the said room. "What are you two doing here...?" Mizuki ask a big harshly but there was sadness in her voice. "We want to help !" They said in unison and smile warmly to them.

Mizuki turn to her sisters than slowly tears roll down from her eyes for some reason panicking her two sisters "M-Mizuki ! Please don't cry !" Marianna says waving her hands rapidly . Mizuki sniffs and nod wiping her tears away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[LATER]

as they finish cleaning they're bedroom, Mizuki was allowed to go outside but not too long or else she'll be punished. While taking a walk around the village she passed by many villagers and some starts whispering about her while others became terrified. Mizuki frowns at this and look down, it started getting dark and she just left a couple of minutes ago. The area became empty because it was getting dark, obviously. Mizuki sigh than stumble in front of a Birch tree.

There was something off about the Birch tree as if something is there. She look around it until she notice a pair of red eyes.

She almost screamed but the unknown person shushed her. Mizuki look at the person confused and tilt her head to the side "dare...?" She ask. A little girl with almost white skin comes out of her hiding spot, she has long white hair with red orbs and a white dress.

"who are you and what are you doing here ?" The girl ask kindly but also a bit nervous. Mizuki gave her a slightly cold stare and say a bit coldly "I ask you first dumb weed !"

((MHT : I always call my little brother that and it has no meaning sooo...continue))

The girl didn't flinch but just stare at Mizuki for a while. Mizuki slightly glare at her and click her tongue "aren't you scared of me ?" She ask her voice soften. The girl shook her head.

"Why should I ?" She ask.

"Because...I'm a demon, I have those killer eyes and people fear me" Mizuki explains but the girl just nod slightly frustrating her. " why aren't you scared of me ?!" The girl sigh quietly than smile "because people fear me as well" she says, Mizuki stare at her with wide eyes and was speechless. "Who...are you ?"

"Sarada Yukimura" The girl says, "you can call me Yuki or Sarada, which ever you prefer". Mizuki stare at her curiously. She was...interesting.

Mizuki just a scoff which made Yuki frown a bit. "I know how you feel, Mizuki-San. You must've hate it when people fear you by those cold eyes" Mizuki's eyes slightly widen when she said her name even though she never told her, her name. "How did you-" "I saw you this morning when you kicked a ball to the kid's face" Yuki cuts Mizuki off and it made her chuckle at the memory seeing the kid being defeated by a girl... a demon girl.

"People did the same thing to me.." Yuki says slightly sadden but she kept smiling. Mizuki raise an eyebrow. Curious and confused. "People says I'm a ghost but I'm not, I'm just a normal human. Still they didn't believe me, They called me a freak and a monster just like you. So don't feel bad about it, just ignore them. Just like I did !" Yuki says and smile to Mizuki, her red orbs glowing in the night and Mizuki's ruby red orbs shone as well.

"Let'sBeFriendsMizuki-San!"

Mizuki was taken aback by what Yuki said and thought she misheard her. "Can you...say that again ?" Mizuki ask, "let's be friends Mizuki-San !" Yuki repeats what she had said. Mizuki's mouth is open agape, this is the first time...someone would actually be friends with her.

But why ? Many questions filled her mind. Why do you want to be friends with me ? Don't you think I'm a monster ? Why me ? Why not any one else ? And more other questions.

"Why do you want to be friends with me ? Why aren't you scared of me ? Have you been watching me ? How long have you been watching me ? Why me ? Why not anyone else ? Don't you fear me ? Is there any other reasons you want to be friends with me ? How come you don't want to be friends with my sisters ? Am i that special ? Why am I special ? Why aren't my sisters special ?"

Mizuki asks, Yuki puts a finger at her chin than giggles.

"woah ! That's a lot of questions so;I want to be friends with you because we're the same, I'm not scared of you because we are the same, yes I have been watching, I have been watching you since your five until now which is ten, I choose you because your special, no it's not anyone else because like I said your special, I'm not scared of you of course because people fear me as well, there is other reasons which is we have something in common and I want to get to know you better also being your first friend than your sisters, and I never said I wouldn't be friends with your sisters but maybe I can meet with them some time, yes you are special and I have a feeling we'll meet again in the near future, your special and I will tell you why in the near future, your sisters aren't because...they're different"

Yuki explains to the demon. Mizuki realize it was late "ouah ! I have to get home, I'll see you some other time !" Mizuki says in a hurry tone. Yuki nods, than Mizuki leaves. Running to her home

"I'll be watching you, Mizuki-San"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[LATER]

Mizuki was home just in time and they're parents still punished her since it was dark. But this time they only got mad and let her go because she did and kept her promise. Mizuki felt relief.

Of course ! She walk towards her room and saw her two sleeping sisters. She smile slightly than sigh. She walk up to her bed than cover herself with the bed sheets. She keep on staring at the ceiling. Did that girl really want to be friends with her ? What if she was just using her ? What if she abandons her ? Is this the right choice ? Why does people keep on saying she's special ? Soon after all this questions she drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[LATER]

"Mingko ! Do Koni ?" Marianna shouts, still in her cheerful way. The three girls search for they're cat since it always go to the forest. Recently it hasn't come back home for three days and they grew worried except for Mizuki, it was they're mother's favorite cat, more like her only cat. Mingko has black and white fur with red eyes, strange how a cat has red eyes huh ? Like they're -Himaru- family. Though Marianna has a mixed of pink and red. Mizuki somewhat has a bad feeling about this but ignores it shaking her head slightly. "Uhm...I have a bad feeling about this-" "Mizuki ! We have to find Mingko-Kun, he's mom's most favorite and only cat ! We can't just loose one of our family member !" Marianna shouts at her and she wince. Her eyes becoming dark.

"no, Mizuki ! We didn't mean-" "your lying..." Mizuki mumbles, her face looked two girls could hear what she said and exchange looks "Mizuki, we didn't mean-" "your lying !" Mizuki yells at them cutting Michiru off as she run away, tears streaming down her eyes. The two girls yell her name as if she would come back but obviously fail.

I'm a Baka ! They were lying the whole time ! They didn't care for me ! I should've known, I should...have...k-known..! I'm such a Baka ! I should've run away a long time ago ! But instead I stayed because of those Bakas ! I SHOULD'VE DIED !

Her thoughts were cut off when she tripped on a rock, than fell inside a cave. Her head fell hard to the ground and there was a small scratch on her cheek and ankle. She look above her, the cave was deep. "Help!" She scream out, she started sniffing and her eyes became watery. "Someone! Anyone! HELP ME!" She felt scared ,her breathing starts shaking. She put her knees up to her face, sobbing. Until she heard the sound of shuffling. Mizuki slightly look up and saw huge sharp ruby red orbs. She flinch back slightly than look closely. It was a creature, the creature is like a combination of a fox and cat colored gold. It has sharp ruby red orbs. The creature sits down on the ground and put it's head down wanting a pet on the head. Mizuki slowly pets it's head and suddenly surprised Mizuki as it rolls to the side like a dog. Mizuki giggles.

((QUESTION BOARD_))

Question : why didn't Mizuki turn into a demon and fly out of the cave ?

Reason : because it would reveal her true self, even if people is already scared of her they didn't know she really IS a demon.

Question : But no one could be deep inside a forest

Reason : what if someone just walked pass the cave and suddenly saw her flying as a DEMON. Or for other reasons she hasn't been able to transform to a demon when she is a child but when she grow she learns :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[CONTINUE]

"Ne, can you help me get out of here ?" Mizuki ask and with that the creature stood up from the ground and stare at her, motioning her to get up on his back. Mizuki went up to his back but it was too high, the creature notice this and sit back at the ground letting her get to it's back. If stood up than jump high out of the cave running to where her sisters are.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[LATER]

Marianna stare at the creature with glitters in her eyes, her mouth open agape, while on the other hand Michiru stare in disbelief seeing Mizuki riding a most likely a -dangerous- cave creature. "What are you doing riding a dangerous cave creature?!" Michiru shouts pointing at the creature. Mizuki just stare at them blankly, they knew why Mizuki is like this. They frown and sigh "Mizuki..." Michiru whispers softly hug the said girl ignores them again, "Mizuki..." Michiru almost yells, Marianna looks at them in concern. "Mizuki...!" Michiru now getting frustrated "Mizuki!" "NANI?!" Mizuki screams at them as they flinch back. Mizuki realize what she did and slightly tear up.

((MHT : actually when something makes me...er...like that, I would not respond to him/her and ignore him/her the -almost- whole day, and Mizuki cries often, huh ?))

((Mizuki : o-oi/!))

"Mizuki..."Marianna spoke, Mizuki sniffs than turn to her trying to glare but obviously failed. "Before...it's not that we don't love you..oh, Mizuki... your special, that's why we love you" She continues her voice cracking, Michiru watch the scene and slowly starts tearing up as well. "Your l-lying...!" Mizuki tries yelling at them her tears already streaming down big.

"Mizuki..." Michiru mumbles sniffing.

The creature lays down on the ground, and Mizuki got off of it. "Gomenasai..." suddenly they heard Marianna mutter, they turn to her with still tears on they're eyes. "It was my fault...!" She cover her face with her hands and fell on her knees to the ground. Michiru run up to her while Mizuki stare at her in concern, the tears slowly stopping.

"I made you feel l-like this...gomenasai...Mizuki...gomenasai...I'm a terrible sister..." her slow whispers fill the air. "No, I'm sorry Marianna..." Mizuki says softly, the two face up to her.

" i should've ran away like that, I'm...sorry" she simply says, suddenly she was welcomes with a warm embrace realizing Marianna had hugged her. Mizuki burry her face into her shoulder sobbing as Marianna pet her back. Michiru just watch the scene smiling, than sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[LATER]

"are you sure we should bring...er...it home with us?" Michiru ask, looking awkwardly at the creature while Mizuki just stare at it boredly. Marianna grins widely and spoke "yeah! Look at it! It doesn't have a home and it doesn't know where to go..." while listening to what Marianna is saying Michiru and Mizuki heard the sound of ruffling than saw that the creature is gone. They exchange awkward looks as they turn yo Marianna "... and that's why we should keep IT!" She exclaims, "uhm...Marianna ?" Michiru calls as Mizuki points behind Marianna to realize the creature is gone.

"eh? EHHHH?!" She scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[AFTER SEARCHING THE CREATURE]

"awww ! It ran away!" Marianna whines."the creature's name is actually an Foxcet but some people would call it Cox , well it's only because the creature is a combination of a cat and fox" Michiru explains Mizuki sigh, than went looking for they're mother's cat with Michiru following from behind and Marianna just talking to herself. Marianna realize she was all alone but heard the sound of ruffling bushes, she knew it was Mizuki and Michiru"o-oi, chotto matte !" She yells running from behind, it was getting dark. The sky colored a golden red with dark blue.

the sound of ruffling caught the three's attention.

when they turn around they saw they're cat laying down on a rock sound a sleep until they came and it's eyes snap open. "Mingko !" Marianna squeals and gave the cat a bear hug as Michiru and Mizuki sweat drops. Mizuki sigh in relief the cat isn't gone but more of her says who cares about the cat ? "We should get back, it's getting dark.." Michiru says and the two nods...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[LATER]

he raise his hand hand to shape her in the face. He slap Mizuki as she fell to the floor, "why you...how many times do I have to tell you we are not aloud to go to the forest! Who cares about the stupid cat?! Your mother could just...just buy a new one!" He yells at her furiously and glare daggers to her eyes, she whimpers trying to stand up but fail.

"I've had enough of you..."he mutter loud enough that the demon could hear it. He walk over to his desk and grab something, Mizuki knew what it was. It was a knife. He turn around to face her and a wicked grin place itself in his face. He slowly walk up to Mizuki as she stood up forcefully and walk back only to be blocked by a wall.

She stare at him with terror in her eyes, her breathing was shaking. He raise his knife ready to kill the demon, he bring down the knife and Mizuki shut her eyes close. Waiting for the pain but...

It never happened.

the world became slow and when Mizuki open her eyes, a familiar pink haired stood in front of her. Her eyes widen when she realize who it was, Michiru. "Gomenne..." she whisper her last word, blood fell everywhere to the walls and floor. The blood covered Mizuki's white dress and almost her face. The knife he was holding covered by Michiru's blood. Her lifeless body fell to the floor.

Her glasses fell across the room. He click his tongue and walk away not feeling guilty or anything. Tears stream down Mizuki's cheek. She fell on her knees than stare deeply into her sister's lifeless body, Marianna saw the whole scene and stare in horror frozen at her post, by the door.

"M-Michiru..." Mizuki whispers her breathing shaking even more and her tears stream down faster and bigger. "Uso...this is a joke right...Michiru..." Mizuki says shaking the lifeless body slowly and softly but there was no respond. Marianna is already crying in the inside and of course Mizuki is even more. "No...no..no..no..! Michiru...?...Michiru..!" She yells her tears falling towards the lifeless body, the skin became awfully pale almost white and the body became cold. Mizuki blames herself for this, if Michiru...if she didn't...than she creams...

"Michiru!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[THREE MONTHS LATER]

as Marianna plays on the swing with Mizuki who just sit at the swing looking down, at the cliff.

Marianna is playing on the swing happily while Mizuki, she couldn't get the memory off of her head. That memory. It ruined her life. Now her parents are even harsher than before to her. Locking her in her own room without food or drink or anything.

Marianna notice her sister looking down and stop playing the swing and turn yo her with her bright smile. "Daijōbu, Mizuki ?" She ask kindly, Mizuki didn't reply but just give a small nod. This worried Marianna. She sigh. "Too bad Michiru... died..." she mumble, the word stroke Mizuki hard and her eyes became dark. "It's alright Mizuki, now she's at a better place..." Marianna whispers softly looking up at the sky.

Slowly tears stream down Mizuki's eyes but she quickly wipe it away before her sister could see it. She heard a giggle from Marianna and turn to her. She was smiling than she poke her nose. "Tag ! Your it !" She says and run away before Mizuki could do anything. Mizuki sigh and stood up running after her sister, and tag her. They continue playing tag and this time Mizuki is feeling happy. As Marianna became close to the edge of the cliff...

"Tag ! Your it!" Mizuki shouts but accidentally push Marianna, her eyes widen and quickly grab Marianna's hand before she fell to her death. "Mizuki..." Marianna whimpers in fear. Mizuki couldn't hold on longer than she have to. "Don't go,Marianna!" She yells. Marianna looks down with small tears coming down. "Let go..." she whispers to Mizuki.

"Eh ?"

"let go.."

"no.."

"it's alright,Mizuki.."

"No !"

"Please Mizuki,Let go..!"

"I won't loose anything ever again!"

"let go so I could be with Michiru..."

slowly her her grip on Marianna loosen and her hand is slipping away, "no..." she mumble. Marianna was letting go of her hand. "No...no..no..!" Her hand slipped and Marianna fell "Marianna !" Mizuki screams and reach her hand out for her even though it's too late. Marianna glance at her one last item and smile.

"see you soon, Mizuki.."

Father shoves me to the hard ground. Pain rushed into my back as he pointed a knife to my neck. "I'm only giving you one last chance!" father said harshly. He walks away, still leaving on the ground with wounds and scars on my body. "We should've thrown her out!" I heard father shout to mother. "I know, but it's best if we give her one last chance. If she does it again..." Mother said. I could hear their foot-steps, walking towards their room. the door was slammed shut.

I slowly stood up, but the feeling of pain was rushing to my body, making me fall back to the ground with my knees. "This is all my fault..." I cried. Small tears falling to the floor. "Why wasn't I the one who died..." I rubbed my eyes, sniffing. It was my fault that Marianna fell off the cliff. It was my fault that Michiru took my place so I wouldn't die... Would they love me more if they weren't dead? Do they love them more? I ignored my questions and slammed the door open. I rushed out of the house. 'This is it! I'm leaving!' I thought.

I lay at a boulder, whimpering in pain until I heard someone meow. Beside me was my mother's cat " it's you again. You almost scared me." I said to the cat. He meowed back. "Wouldn't mother worry if you were gone?" I ask. He tilted his head as if he was asking what I was doing. "It's okay. Mother and father wouldn't care if I was gone." I replied. That's when the cat started walking. 'It wants me to follow him...' I thought as I stood up from the cold, green grass. We reach back at the village seeing that it was somehow burned down. Fire was storming the village. My eyes went wide in shock. 'What happened here!?' I gasped.

"There she is! She's the one that burned down the village!" a villager shouted pointing at me. I became scared and confused, and took a few steps back. "She burned her own village! I saw it with my own eyes!" another villager shouted. Small tears fell down my cheeks as I turned around and ran away from my village. I was a fire demon. I was hated for not being able to control my powers. 'Gomennasai...' I apologized in my head as I ran through the woods.

Now that you know my past, that is why. People can't help and change me. No one will be friends with me. That is why I work solo, by myself. I don't need help. I don't need anyone and no one needs me...

It hurts... everything hurts...


	2. Chapter Two : Together

Yuki, a girl with long straight white hair, red eye using a white tank top with red jacket, brown leather boots and white skirt.

Shuko, a creature or young boy with messy black hair, red eyes using a cat jacket colored gold (not actual gold).

Ayato, a boy with messy brown hair, red eyes using a dark blue jacket with golden stripes, black t-shirt with jeans and dark blue converse.

Previously on Chapter One

"There she is! She's the one that burned down the village!" a villager shouted pointing at me. I became scared and confused, and took a few steps back. "She burned her own village! I saw it with my own eyes!" another villager shouted. Small tears fell down my cheeks as I turned around and ran away from my village. I was a fire demon. I was hated for not being able to control my powers. 'Gomennasai...' I apologized in my head as I ran through the woods.

Chapter Two

i have one question and that question is...what is life ? Because I hate it.

" Yuki ! Stop cheating !"

"I wasn't cheating, shuko"

"you didn't your just good at it. This isn't cool,Yuki!"

"we can't argue, Ayato. You know what will happen if you do"

the three than turn to me feeling a dark aura around me. They flinch back except for the girl with white hair who is still sitting by the sofa. "Will you shut up...?" I mutter with a tick mark as I clench my fist. The two boys quickly bow down to me and fell on they're knees. I stood up from my chair and walk up to them, I pull up the're face forcefully and they smile nervously.

"Gomenasai, Mizuki/Miz-Chan.." they laugh nervously.

I sigh and let go of them as they drop they're faces to the floor. The girl giggles with a smile "you never change, Mizuki-San" she says, I just nod and sit back a my chair. These are my...assistants or for other words are my... er... pets, look I never ever want to say that word forever. they're annoying and all but I didn't care. Yuki, as you may know from my past. Shuko, the combination of a cat and fox creature from my past as well and Ayato which I just met. We tend to protect the earth from monsters.

The wierd thing is, Shuko is 98 years old but in his...appearance, he looked like a nine or ten year old and even Ayato is younger than him, hah ! Yuki is 110 years old, eleven years different from me and Ayato is the youngest because he's about 84 years old.

Our -fake/human- age is ; Shuko being fourteen years old, Yuki being fifteen years old, as I am sixteen and Ayato as twelve almost thirteen.

this day maybe telling you the story of how the three of us met again.

Flashback Time.

[] You Are The Moon []

I run as fast as I could, running as far as possible from the angry villagers and burned down village. I blame myself for burning it down but instead my other side says I didn't did it but someone else did though I didn't believe it. I never believe in anything.

Not once.

Not ever in my life.

Except that I believe everyone in this whole word hates me. It's raining but I didn't care I kept on running and running, I was out of breath and I stop panting heavily as I fell on my knees. I than continue running again and look down to the ground the rain was getting...bigger the sound of a thunder clap is heard and I slightly jump as I trip and fell face planted to the ground.

Now I'm dirty, how absolutely great..!

i say in my mind sarcastically. I slightly groan and stood up to only feel pain rush to my body, I fell on my knees hissing in pain. I look at my ankle to see a bruise on it. It burns a lot ! I notice a cave nearby. Another thunder clap appears. I slightly jump again but force myself to stand up and walk inside the cave.

it looks pretty comfy in here actually. Slightly smiling but soon frown again. I hadn't smiled ever since. That was just slightly alright/! I sigh. And lay down on the rocky wall. The thunder appears again and I shriek, I pull my knees up to my face not that I'm crying and lay my face on my knees.

I felt so so tired after that much running and it felt like I was drifting to sleep...

she's asleep !

i know and stay quiet she might wake up

i am being quiet~!

just do not say a word I'm glad she's still alive~

your acting ing like a creepypasta

what is...a creepypasta..?

never mind..

she's waking up !

as I heard voices my ruby red eyes quickly snap open and I quickly sit up. The same girl from the Birch tree was staring deeply at me while there is a boy with messy black hair red eyes also staring at me, he has golden cat jacket...well not actual gold of course with black shorts and a black shoes. I realize that they were..watching me sleep. "hello Mizuki-San-"

"you stalkers/!"

i only slap the boy's face since I didn't want to hurt Yuki and he flew straight into the water with a huge splash bug that water splash of course didn't reach us. Yuki just watch with no expression, just her expressionless look.

Blinking.

the boy's body float our from the water and his soul is visible coming out from his body. "Did I kill him...?" I mumble. "No, he's just unconscious and will wake up in about ten seconds" Yuki reply.

What ? How does she-

"why did you slap me, You meanie!" The boy yells at me and stick his tongue out a tick mark appearing on top of my head, clenching my fist. "Tene yarou ...!" I mutter, hearing a giggle from Yuki.

"what's so funny ?" I ask coldly. Yuki just smile, not flinching. "The fact that you made fire from your fist" she says. I raise an eyebrow confused by what she meant than look at my fist as it was on fire.

I gasp in shock while the boy gasp in amazement, I started running around panicking until I got an idea and put my hand inside the water. The fire dying out as I sigh in relief. "Sugee~!" The boy says grinning widely, I glare at him.

"that was not cool, that was .rous!" I shout at him showing my fist as it ignited fire again. I slightly panicked as the two laugh at me for I put my hand inside the water again blushing in embarrassment "u-urusai, bakas/!" I yell at them but they continue laughing making me frustrated.

suddenly the ground I was standing on started heating up making the water the boy was still swimming on, heat up into boiling hot water. The boy scream in pain and immediately swim out of the water. His skin burned by the water.

"That's what you get Baka/!".

Yuki giggles quietly and smile. "You never changed, Mizuki-San" she says. I stare at her for a while and click my tongue "same to you, ghost girl.." she mumble with a smirk, Yuki just slightly glare at her but than keep calm.

"oh yeah ! I never get to tell you my name, I'm Shuko. The creature of a cat and fox who saved you from the cave !" The boy says, I stare at him in disbelief.

there is just no way he's that creature-

or maybe he is ?

but he look like a nine or ten year old !

who cares how he looks ?

he looks so...different!

it does not matter!

shut up

you shut up !

"Urusai!" I scream almost pulling off my hair as the two stare at me confused. I just argued with myself, just like a wierdo... i thought sarcastically. "I mean, it seems that the rain stopped so I best should be going !" I say about to leave.

"we should come, there are monsters out there~" Yuki spoke slightly smirking, but smiling. I look at her from my shoulder giving her a cold stare. " I can take care of myself" I reply coldly and she spoke again.

"You still don't know how to use your powers"

"so ? I can still fight them"

"you can't because you don't know how to control and use some of your powers like before"

"are you saying I'm weak?!"

"Mizuki, keep your voice low"

"you think I'm...weak, ghost girl?!"

"I don't want to be mad at you Mizuki-San.."

"I don't care if I live or not!"

I shout at them. Suddenly they froze at they're spot and it felt like someone is behind me. It has a dark and evil aura. As I turn around I saw a deadly looking creature. I almost screamed but run towards Yuki hiding behind her. "What is...that ?!" I ask to Yuki. She doesn't reply and glare at the creature as it growled.

Shuko turns into his creature form and attacks it, Yuki just watch like she couldn't do a single thing...

...but watch.

"why aren't you doing anything...?" I ask anger in my voice, Yuki ignores me again and just watch. Anger rush to my body and I clench my fist making fire on it. I couldn't help myself but punch Yuki as she slide from the ground still on her feet.

She just stare at me expressionless as if nothing happened. A strong wind blew our hair to the side and when we turn around Shuko held a small key in his hand shaped as wings with the color silver and chains.

"what is that?" I ask rather to Shuko than Yuki. "It a key, after defeating creatures like before we get keys hehe!" He chuckle to himself, he acts like a child...well moreover acting like an eight year old. "Wow ! That's amazing how you defeated the monster rather than someone" I say.

we look at Yuki as she stare confused. "Who ? Watashi ?" She ask pointing at herself and I gave her a cold yes look. "Anyway, we better get going !" Shuko says excitedly. Only to be stopped by me.

"oh no no no, you two are not coming with me. And I'm going out there alone, so bye"

"you don't know those creatures" Yuki protest.

"I can just kill them with one hit, what's the big deal ghost girl"

"what did I say about the name, Mizuki-San"

"I call anyone whatever I want, ghost girl"

"Mizuki, I don't want to start an argument and if you don't want us to come we're still coming"

"fine ! If that's what you want, I don't care anymore!"I shout at them and groan. walking outside, it stopped raining.

the two run up to me and follow from behind. I groan quietly and walk a bit faster as they did as well. Soon I started running and they run after me.

"What is your problem?!" I yell at them looking back as they ignore me, Yuki suddenly jumps in the air as Shuko turns into his creature form and Yuki lands safely on his back riding on him.

What ?! That was awesome, but now they're catching up!

i gasp and run as fast as I can, I felt like something grew on my back and my eyes fell close. Soon I couldn't hear footsteps anymore, as I open my eyes I was flying in the air. I slightly gasp and look back seeing my demon wings open, I chuckle and flew faster.

They were still catching me, ugh ! "Leave me alone!" I yells at them looking back, until I bumped into a tree and fell down to the ground face planted some leafs on my hair. I groan and heard the footsteps stop.

"Mizuki-San, are you alright ?" Yuki of course ask in almost a monotone. i slightly raise my head and glare at her, "why do you ask ?" I say coldly and got on my feet, I swipe all the leafs away well some on my hair and leave the others there not caring.

"fine. You can come" I said they gasp in surprise but mostly happiness and excitement as I raise my hand towards them, they turn to me and I smirk. "You can come in one condition, only if you obey every of my orders." I say, I turn around to walk forward hearing they're high five-ing as I groan quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[LATER]

crick !

crick !

crick !

crick !

the sound of crickets fill the air, it's night. The dark sky is up and the stars are in the air. I kept on staring up at it. While Yuki and Shuko were talking by the fire, I stayed on a cliff sitting far away from the edge. I still remember that...incident. The wind slightly blew my hair and it was peaceful but cold at the same time.

i like it

i slightly smile to myself, it was sort of a real smile. I heard footsteps coming and I frown again, putting my knees close.

it was yuki

she sits beside me on the grass and look at the stars as well. "You must like it a night.."she says quietly.

I nod.

"it must be peaceful here.."

i nod.

"this makes you forget everything does it.."

i nod.

"you never changed, Mizuki-San.."

i nod, wait...what ?

what does she mean, she kept on saying I never change but...what ? I'm gonna get headaches if I keep on thinking like this.

i lay my back on the grass still looking at the sky, Yuki went away giving me some alone time. I smile again, this is an actual real smile. And soon I had drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[A FEW YEARS LATER]

jumping from roof to roof, we were chasing a creature. Like usual. I summon my scythe, and tied piercing it through the creature's skin but it avoid the attack easily. Until Shuko attacks from beside and they fought like a lion fighting a tiger or something. Yuki comes in standing a few meters away from us, I smirk under my hoodie.

"snow breeze..." mumble Yuki and ice came out of her hand to the creature, Shuko jump away and the creature became frozen. I took it as my chance and punch the ice making it break to pieces. Soon a key is seen on the ground. "Nice work.." I said still smirking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[LATER]

"aww ! Why can't we have a break or a holiday, all we did is fight those creatures after joining you!" The boy complains as the three walk the sunny street of the city, "that's why we're going to a cafe"I said not wanting to gaze at Yuki or either Shuko.

i could hear the gasp of shock from Shuko.

"but you said-"

"do as I say or I'm changing my mind, Baka" I cut him off coldly. I could hear him cheering quietly as I sigh quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[LATER]

as as I sit down on my chair and lay my head on the table. Shuko drink the chocolate milk or something, it has ice on it. I forgot the name but...who cares ? Yuki just sit down at her chair looking around as if she was new to this place because she Is! I sigh, and sit up from my chair.

The smell of coffee fill the air and I really want coffee because I love coffee!

i but my lower lips, Shuko had just finished his drink. He sigh heavily. I couldn't help it and stood up from my chair. "What'cha doin, Miz ?" Shuko ask in his happy tone. "Getting a coffee, I've been craving for it" i simply said.

as I walk I accidentally bump into someone and fell, the person also fell too I guess. I scratch the back of my head, and open my eyes glaring at a boy with dark blue hoodie and golden lines. "Watch where your going, Baka!" I said coldly. He look at me and gasp "ah! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking!" He says waving his hands rapidly.

he stood up and held his hand to me. I stare at it for a while than slap it away as I stood is myself. "I don't need any help" I glare at him. He look at me and smile "you like bunnies ?"he ask, I raise an eyebrow with a confused look.

"why do you say that ?"

"because your wearing a bunny jacket" he says pointing at my jacket.

"i-i don't care,Baka/!"

"you must be a tsundere-"

"so/?!"

"nooothing~"

I almost facepalmed by his behavior, he acts like Shuko but his just...taller! "Eh?! Ayato!" Shuko screams and jump towards the male bear hugging him. I became awfully confused by what they were doing "it's been so long since we seen you Ayato" Yuki joins in the conversation.

"well I am a pilot after all, i travel around the world remember?" The male, who I know is Ayato says. "Wait...you two know him?!" I ask shocked and confused. "Of course, we're all a family. Shuko and Yuki is my cousin" Ayato replies, my jaw nearly dropped to the floor. And ever since than Ayato joined the group and we've been battling or defeating creatures ever since than...

together


	3. Chapter Three:Fears

Previously on chapter two

"Eh?! Ayato!" Shuko screams and jump towards the male bear hugging him. I became awfully confused by what they were doing "it's been so long since we seen you Ayato" Yuki joins in the conversation.

"well I am a pilot after all, i travel around the world remember?" The male, who I know is Ayato says. "Wait...you two know him?!" I ask shocked and confused. "Of course, we're all a family. Shuko and Yuki is my cousin" Ayato replies, my jaw nearly dropped to the floor. And ever since than Ayato joined the group and we've been battling or defeating creatures ever since than...

together

chapter three

"Monsters...er...I mean creatures will appear in around this three hundred and sixty degree area. The night only will be creatures but they will be in the air. So we need to get them this night" I told everyone. If you think I am bad at numbers than I am because I don't study mathematics.

Shuko and Ayato seem excited about this will Yuki...she's...she's always her usual calm self. Now let the hunt begin!

[] Sad Machine []

night came along and we wait until the creatures came. Shuko is probably already asleep in his creature form while Ayato kept on almost falling asleep and Yuki is just drinking a cup of tea while sitting on the tree. I just sit on the ground waiting for a long time, it's already midnight..

oh, did I ever tell you about the necklaces for our group member, it's called heavenly necklace, it has a feather attach to it.

If a person dies than a feather will fall apart, and if the group is over than the necklace would break apart to little pieces permanently. It wouldn't be able to be fixed looking I saw something flying. It looked somewhat like a human but still I had to bring it down.

"Look ! I saw it!" I yell in an excited way pointing at the sky while jumping up and down. It made Shuko and Ayato wake up and Yuki gaze up at the sky putting down her tea.

"it's actually here!" I squealed, why am I so excited ? Probably because my first time catching a sky creature."catch it! Catch it!" I squeal as I point at the sky while jumping up and down. "How, we didn't prepare for a bow or arrows!" Ayato yells right next to my ears.

I glare at him as he laugh nervously.

i curse under my breath and face palm. I summon my chains and swing it to the creature, it caught it's wings and it fell down right around the area of this forest. "I...actually...i actually caught it!" I squeal jumping up and down. Ayato punch my shoulder playfully and Shuko just cheer while Yuki, just smile.

"let's go check it out !" Shuko yells excitedly and already ran off first.

Me and Ayato grin following him from behind while Yuki just stayed and drink her tea. I panted heavily running the fastest to the creature, I felt really excited and happy. But as I reach yo the creature, it actually looked weird.

It has a mask with golden wings and it looked very...human-y. I look at it confused. It seem to notice me and gaze at me, staring at my red eyes. "What is that?!" Shuko and Ayato finally arrived. "I...don't know" I reply as they stare at me in disbelief. Usually I would know what kind of creature but this...I don't know what this is..

"can you get me off of this?" It spoke, our faces turn blue. Shuko and Ayato hid behind me. "Is just talked!" They yell at my era. I groan out loud and gave it a cold stare. "Your not a creature.." I thought out loud that the two could hear. I click my tongue.

Ayato and Shuko release the male from the chains and he stood up from the ground. "Arigato" he tell them. I roll my eyes and walk off until I overheard the threes conversation.

"Hi, what's your name!"

That's obviously, Shuko.

"the question : what is my name ? , wings, Tsubasa"

the male made is like a game.

"uhm...number one ?"

That must be Ayato. The male must've liked puzzle games or something.

"Bingo!"

"but can we call you Akai Tsubasa right ?"

"sure"

"yes!"

"why don't you join the group ?"

Ayato ask, this stroke my mind hard. No way is that guy joining, I already hate him!

"what group ?"

"group of family and, we fight creatures together!"

"sure, why not"

no...no no no ! There is just no way he can join in. Wait, I haven't gave him the necklace. Than-

"here is the necklace. It's for every member !"

"arigato"

wait...what?! How did Shuko get the necklace- that kid is so dead..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[LATER]

"who is he ?" Yuki ask confused. I turn back and saw the same male but he doesn't have a mask or wings showing his face. His eyes has a cross and it was colored red. Instead he use a jacket. The male smiles.

"His name is Phoenix or akai tsubasa, yay ! New member-" Shuko was cut off when I smack him in the head. He fell face plant to the floor and a dark aura surround me. "How dare you stole that necklace from me, Shuko..." I said in a quiet but dark and creepy voice sending shivers run up to they're spine except for the newbie. I stare at him for a while and he notice me which made me blush, embarrassed as I glare at him.

am I acting like a bully right now ?

No, maybe it's just that I hate him. Like love at first sight but the opposite way so its hate at first sight ?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[LATER]

i lung my scythe towards Yuki but she jump away from me. "Icy breath.."she mumble and blow ice from her mouth, making half of the ground turning to ice. I nearly slipped and yes I am bad at ice skating because I hate and don't do it. Ayato and Phoenix just watch us fight. It's not an actual fight, it's for training. As I was saying they were cheering for me...I mean...er...cheering for us! Hehe..

Yuki runs towards me and jump slightly high trying to kick me from above but I block her kick with my scythe and threw s punch at her to only be blocked until I kick her in the stomach sending her flying backwards. She's alright though. I pant heavily and look at my surroundings. Shuko jump out of nowhere and turn into his creature form. "Mizuki, try and avoid...this!" He yells, throwing his hands around me as I try to escape.

he grins but than I smirk making him confused.

suddenly the smell of fire can be scented and my body started heating up. Shuko screams in pain and let go of me as I land on the ground but kick his feet making him fell down backwards. "Ouchie..."he mumble. Turning to his human form. I let my scythe contact with his neck, I wasn't going to kill him. This is how the training works, as he grin but as I blink.

i suddenly saw myself being in a dark black abyss. I look around and there was nothing but black. As I look back to Shuko my eyes widen. There was no Shuko, there was...Marianna. She had pleading eyes, her face saying 'why ?'. I realize my scythe and my hands starts shaking rapidly as I drop my scythe. I took a few steps backwards. I felt anxious, scared and...lost. My eyes almost became watery.

Ayato saw what was going on and his eyes widen, "oh no..."he mutter. This happened before when training. That memory of my two sisters never went away. It still haunted me. "Mizuki, focus ! Your fine.." he reassured me. I look back at him and saw the world was back.

"Y-yeah, I'm good... I'm...i..." I stutter nervously. It felt like I was falling into a dark abyss slowly and when Yuki attack me from behind, I turn to her and lung my scythe at her, she block it with her arms and smile at me.

With a blink of an eye, I was black to the black abyss from before. This time there was Marianna instead of Yuki. My scythe piercing through her skin. My hands started trembling as I drop my scythe again, it disappears into thin air of course.

"Marianna...I...I'm sorry...I tried to help...I tried to save you...bu-but...I just couldn't...I...I didn't know what to do...I...I'm sorry..." I stutter with my voice slightly cracking.

I took steps backwards until I bump to something or...someone..? I look back and saw Michiru all bloody and her clothing covered in blood. My hands were suddenly on her neck as my eyes widen. "Why..."she mumble. I let go of her and her lifeless body fell to the floor. My hands shaking rapidly "no...I...wanted to...to help b-but...I..."I stutter.

"What's happening to her?" Phoenix ask confused but also concern fro his friend. "Mizuki ! It just your mind!" Ayato yells at me and give me a thumbs up. I sniff quietly and nod. "Yeah, I got this...I...I'm..." my feeling of fear came back and I was back in the dark abyss.

My tried to stay strong but this just brings back...memories. Michiru and Marianna stood a few meters away. I grip my scythe tightly. All of a sudden they turn into many white butterflies, small tears started streaming down my eyes. My hands trembling. The butterflies made a look of...mother and father.

no...this is just my mind...this isn't real...I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...no please...I...I...!

i drop my scythe and the world came back. I look around, saw the others looking at me worriedly. i panted heavily and my eyes felt heavy as I black out falling backwards. I saw the others rushing towards me before I blacked did this happen to me ? I wonder.

i immediately snap my eyes open and look at my surrounding. I was in a room laying on a comfy soft bed. I got up when my head started aching. "Ouch..."I mumble, I look around the room again. It doesn't have that much of a stuff. When I was about to gt off bed the door slam open seeing Shuko, Ayato and Yuki...don't forget Phoenix, great. I roll my eyes to the side, until Shuko hugs me.

I hug back with a slight blush on my face. "What happened ?"I ask to Yuki.

"While training, it happened again" she explains simply, I hum in respond. "I know why your mind kept on being messed up by them, you can't get it out of your mind" Ayato joins in the conversation with a serious tone, shoving his hands to his pocket. The three nod (Shuko, Ayato and Yuki). They gaze back to me as I gave them a cold stare with dark aura surrounding me.

"Mizuki we're trying to help, Marianna and Michiru wouldn't want this-"

"shut up, I can't get that image off my head! How could I ever forget them!"

I yell cutting off Yuki, she frown and than Shuko joins in the argument.

"hey! It's not like your the only one that miss them!"

He yells at me, my cold stare became a hard glare.

"YOU can't understand what I feel, none of you can!"

"Maybe whoever this Marianna and Michiru is, wouldn't want this. Maybe they want you to be yourself-"

"what do you know?! You've never even MET THEM!" I shout at Phoenix, punching the wall as I made a hole on it. I breath heavily and glare daggers at them. They notice my eyes becoming watery but my look of furious anger never change. My bangs cover my eyes as I ran out of the room. "Fine go cry about it!" I heard Shuko yells at me, pouting.

"Shuko, don't be like that to Mizuki-San.." Yuki says and pet his head. Shuko felt bad after yelling at me and he look down. "Yuki, where did Miz go ?" He ask, when he turn around Yuki was gone. "Aya...to...?" He ask, "who cares. I hate it when she does that..."grumble Ayato. The boy frowns and form small tears into his eyes. Yuki sits at the bed and sigh heavily feeling slightly tired.

"Yuki ?" When she heard her name, she turn around. Shuko call her name with sad puppy eyes about to cry small tears. "Is she alright...?" He ask wiping the small tear away, Yuki just smile but than frown not answering his question. The only person he hasn't asked is Phoenix. He sit at the couch playing with a pencil he got from nowhere "Phoenix, do you know where Miz went ?" Shuko ask, Phoenix look up from the pencil to shuko.

"I guess I do" he replies smiling. "Let's go find her!" Shuko says jumping up and down in his usual hyper way. They walk out of the room to find Mizuki. Yuki glance at the door and smile

"good luck"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[LATER]

the two males made it to a forest, a waterfall nearby. They look around and there was no sign of me. "Where could she be.." Shuko thought out loud biting his lower lip. "I feel terrible..." he mumble.

Sighing Heavily.

"I think I see her.." Phoenix whispers to Shuko, the boy gasp and walk up to Phoenix "dokoni ?!"he said loudly. Only to be shushed by Phoenix. He points in front of them seeing me.

He points up towards the top of the cliff, I was sitting at the ground with my knees up to my face. Sobbing quietly, "I don't want anyone talking about them...I don't want them to remind me of that day..." I whisper to myself. Sniffing.

"Mizuki!" I heard someone yell my name. I raise my head and look down seeing Shuko waving at me with a grin and Phoenix beside him. I gasp and stood up running away. "Wait! Mizuki!" He yells.

Shuko glance at Phoenix as he nod. As I run, I turn around seeing Phoenix flying after me with Shuko on his back. "Leave me alone!" I yell at them, running at the fastest as I can. The stars came in sight and I nearly stopped running, distracted by the stars.

I took a sharp turn to the left, while Phoenix almost bump into a tree. I chuckle to myself. Continue running. I wanted to stop but I can't because those two are following me.

I stop in front of the edge of a cliff. The memory becoming worst. I grit my teeth. I look back seeing the two catching up.

There I another cliff right across this one but it was far away. Some small floating grounds, this world is strange... I bit my lower lips and jump from the floating ground to another. "Mizuki!" Shuko calls for me.

"Get away from me!" I scream toward them and glare. I continue to jump towards the other cliff. The last jump was a bit risky because it was...a long jump. I sigh and jump forward. I nearly fell off the cliff but didn't.

"Phoenix, I think you should stay here. But if I slip please...catch me hehe.." Shuko awkwardly laugh. He jump from the floating ground to another but it was a bit difficult for him because he couldn't keep his balance right.

He made it to the last jump. "Leave me alone!" I yell a thing him without looking to his sad puppy eyes. Shuko grits his teeth and jump almost reaching until...

i turn around and give him a deadly glare I never gave him. He wince and frown. He started falling and my eyes widen. "Shuko!" I yell, shutting my eyes close. I felt something fell to my nose. It was a golden feather.

Than that means...

i quickly look down the cliff and saw Shuko in Pheonix's arms. Shuko slowly open his eyes and he sigh in relief. They notice me watching and than turn to me, when they did I look away and sit down at the ground.

Phoenix flew up here with Shuko and land him safely to the ground as he turn to his human form. "Mizuki!" He yell frustrated. I wanted to strangle him because he kept on yelling but I sigh and my eyes soften.

"do you two know this place.."

i spoke softly, they exchange looks than back to me. I giggle.

"sometimes I wonder...if they could see me right now...oh...what would they think of me now..?"

I mumble and look down. "My sisters loved me, they were my only friends. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have been here. With you guys. I wouldn't be able to meet you. If they live, I'll be killed and if none of us die, we will be torn apart in the near future. Arguing. Yelling and soon we won't be able to be back like...the family we are now than if I lived, they'll die..." I spoke and sniff one time

"they're...wonderful.. everything I did for them, they're gone but...I'm still here.."

silence fill the air air for a while and I stare at three bright stars, slightly colored pink until two started fading away while one was still shining brightly. It reminded me of us Until I lost them. I sigh, what surprised me is when Phoenix hug me from behind. Laying his head on my shoulder. I let my tears roll down from my cheek, my bangs cover my face.

((MHT : I feel so sad for Miz... ;-;))

after a while we got pretty close, I mean me and Phoenix. We were still in the same place but just in a different area of the forest.

"thank you.."I spoke and pet Shuko's head. He looked confused and I smile. "For being there for me" I said. A MRI spread on Shuko's face. "Did I hear you correctly or-" I blush flesh on my face and I punch his head. He pull face plant yo the floor as I blush, embarrassed "urusai, Baka/!" I yell at him but as he got up he has a grin on his face which made me confused.

"Your always the coolest leader we've ever had!" He comments giving me a thumbs up, my brain was about to explode and my face was already like a tomato. "Urusai, aho ! Baka/!" I yell at chase after him around while he run away. Phoenix just watch and giggle. We both stop and stare at him until we chuckle but soon laugh.


	4. Chapter Four : Aura

Yuki, a girl with long straight white hair, red eye using a white tank top with red jacket, brown leather boots and white skirt.

Shuko, a creature or young boy with messy black hair, red eyes using a cat jacket colored gold (not actual gold).

Ayato, a boy with messy brown hair, red eyes using a dark blue jacket with golden stripes, black t-shirt with jeans and dark blue converse.

Previously on Chapter One

"There she is! She's the one that burned down the village!" a villager shouted pointing at me. I became scared and confused, and took a few steps back. "She burned her own village! I saw it with my own eyes!" another villager shouted. Small tears fell down my cheeks as I turned around and ran away from my village. I was a fire demon. I was hated for not being able to control my powers. 'Gomennasai...' I apologized in my head as I ran through the woods.

Chapter Two

i have one question and that question is...what is life ? Because I hate it.

" Yuki ! Stop cheating !"

"I wasn't cheating, shuko"

"you didn't your just good at it. This isn't cool,Yuki!"

"we can't argue, Ayato. You know what will happen if you do"

the three than turn to me feeling a dark aura around me. They flinch back except for the girl with white hair who is still sitting by the sofa. "Will you shut up...?" I mutter with a tick mark as I clench my fist. The two boys quickly bow down to me and fell on they're knees. I stood up from my chair and walk up to them, I pull up the're face forcefully and they smile nervously.

"Gomenasai, Mizuki/Miz-Chan.." they laugh nervously.

I sigh and let go of them as they drop they're faces to the floor. The girl giggles with a smile "you never change, Mizuki-San" she says, I just nod and sit back a my chair. These are my...assistants or for other words are my... er... pets, look I never ever want to say that word forever. they're annoying and all but I didn't care. Yuki, as you may know from my past. Shuko, the combination of a cat and fox creature from my past as well and Ayato which I just met. We tend to protect the earth from monsters.

The wierd thing is, Shuko is 98 years old but in his...appearance, he looked like a nine or ten year old and even Ayato is younger than him, hah ! Yuki is 110 years old, eleven years different from me and Ayato is the youngest because he's about 84 years old.

Our -fake/human- age is ; Shuko being fourteen years old, Yuki being fifteen years old, as I am sixteen and Ayato as twelve almost thirteen.

this day maybe telling you the story of how the three of us met again.

Flashback Time.

[] You Are The Moon []

I run as fast as I could, running as far as possible from the angry villagers and burned down village. I blame myself for burning it down but instead my other side says I didn't did it but someone else did though I didn't believe it. I never believe in anything.

Not once.

Not ever in my life.

Except that I believe everyone in this whole word hates me. It's raining but I didn't care I kept on running and running, I was out of breath and I stop panting heavily as I fell on my knees. I than continue running again and look down to the ground the rain was getting...bigger the sound of a thunder clap is heard and I slightly jump as I trip and fell face planted to the ground.

Now I'm dirty, how absolutely great..!

i say in my mind sarcastically. I slightly groan and stood up to only feel pain rush to my body, I fell on my knees hissing in pain. I look at my ankle to see a bruise on it. It burns a lot ! I notice a cave nearby. Another thunder clap appears. I slightly jump again but force myself to stand up and walk inside the cave.

it looks pretty comfy in here actually. Slightly smiling but soon frown again. I hadn't smiled ever since. That was just slightly alright/! I sigh. And lay down on the rocky wall. The thunder appears again and I shriek, I pull my knees up to my face not that I'm crying and lay my face on my knees.

I felt so so tired after that much running and it felt like I was drifting to sleep...

she's asleep !

i know and stay quiet she might wake up

i am being quiet~!

just do not say a word I'm glad she's still alive~

your acting ing like a creepypasta

what is...a creepypasta..?

never mind..

she's waking up !

as I heard voices my ruby red eyes quickly snap open and I quickly sit up. The same girl from the Birch tree was staring deeply at me while there is a boy with messy black hair red eyes also staring at me, he has golden cat jacket...well not actual gold of course with black shorts and a black shoes. I realize that they were..watching me sleep. "hello Mizuki-San-"

"you stalkers/!"

i only slap the boy's face since I didn't want to hurt Yuki and he flew straight into the water with a huge splash bug that water splash of course didn't reach us. Yuki just watch with no expression, just her expressionless look.

Blinking.

the boy's body float our from the water and his soul is visible coming out from his body. "Did I kill him...?" I mumble. "No, he's just unconscious and will wake up in about ten seconds" Yuki reply.

What ? How does she-

"why did you slap me, You meanie!" The boy yells at me and stick his tongue out a tick mark appearing on top of my head, clenching my fist. "Tene yarou ...!" I mutter, hearing a giggle from Yuki.

"what's so funny ?" I ask coldly. Yuki just smile, not flinching. "The fact that you made fire from your fist" she says. I raise an eyebrow confused by what she meant than look at my fist as it was on fire.

I gasp in shock while the boy gasp in amazement, I started running around panicking until I got an idea and put my hand inside the water. The fire dying out as I sigh in relief. "Sugee~!" The boy says grinning widely, I glare at him.

"that was not cool, that was .rous!" I shout at him showing my fist as it ignited fire again. I slightly panicked as the two laugh at me for I put my hand inside the water again blushing in embarrassment "u-urusai, bakas/!" I yell at them but they continue laughing making me frustrated.

suddenly the ground I was standing on started heating up making the water the boy was still swimming on, heat up into boiling hot water. The boy scream in pain and immediately swim out of the water. His skin burned by the water.

"That's what you get Baka/!".

Yuki giggles quietly and smile. "You never changed, Mizuki-San" she says. I stare at her for a while and click my tongue "same to you, ghost girl.." she mumble with a smirk, Yuki just slightly glare at her but than keep calm.

"oh yeah ! I never get to tell you my name, I'm Shuko. The creature of a cat and fox who saved you from the cave !" The boy says, I stare at him in disbelief.

there is just no way he's that creature-

or maybe he is ?

but he look like a nine or ten year old !

who cares how he looks ?

he looks so...different!

it does not matter!

shut up

you shut up !

"Urusai!" I scream almost pulling off my hair as the two stare at me confused. I just argued with myself, just like a wierdo... i thought sarcastically. "I mean, it seems that the rain stopped so I best should be going !" I say about to leave.

"we should come, there are monsters out there~" Yuki spoke slightly smirking, but smiling. I look at her from my shoulder giving her a cold stare. " I can take care of myself" I reply coldly and she spoke again.

"You still don't know how to use your powers"

"so ? I can still fight them"

"you can't because you don't know how to control and use some of your powers like before"

"are you saying I'm weak?!"

"Mizuki, keep your voice low"

"you think I'm...weak, ghost girl?!"

"I don't want to be mad at you Mizuki-San.."

"I don't care if I live or not!"

I shout at them. Suddenly they froze at they're spot and it felt like someone is behind me. It has a dark and evil aura. As I turn around I saw a deadly looking creature. I almost screamed but run towards Yuki hiding behind her. "What is...that ?!" I ask to Yuki. She doesn't reply and glare at the creature as it growled.

Shuko turns into his creature form and attacks it, Yuki just watch like she couldn't do a single thing...

...but watch.

"why aren't you doing anything...?" I ask anger in my voice, Yuki ignores me again and just watch. Anger rush to my body and I clench my fist making fire on it. I couldn't help myself but punch Yuki as she slide from the ground still on her feet.

She just stare at me expressionless as if nothing happened. A strong wind blew our hair to the side and when we turn around Shuko held a small key in his hand shaped as wings with the color silver and chains.

"what is that?" I ask rather to Shuko than Yuki. "It a key, after defeating creatures like before we get keys hehe!" He chuckle to himself, he acts like a child...well moreover acting like an eight year old. "Wow ! That's amazing how you defeated the monster rather than someone" I say.

we look at Yuki as she stare confused. "Who ? Watashi ?" She ask pointing at herself and I gave her a cold yes look. "Anyway, we better get going !" Shuko says excitedly. Only to be stopped by me.

"oh no no no, you two are not coming with me. And I'm going out there alone, so bye"

"you don't know those creatures" Yuki protest.

"I can just kill them with one hit, what's the big deal ghost girl"

"what did I say about the name, Mizuki-San"

"I call anyone whatever I want, ghost girl"

"Mizuki, I don't want to start an argument and if you don't want us to come we're still coming"

"fine ! If that's what you want, I don't care anymore!"I shout at them and groan. walking outside, it stopped raining.

the two run up to me and follow from behind. I groan quietly and walk a bit faster as they did as well. Soon I started running and they run after me.

"What is your problem?!" I yell at them looking back as they ignore me, Yuki suddenly jumps in the air as Shuko turns into his creature form and Yuki lands safely on his back riding on him.

What ?! That was awesome, but now they're catching up!

i gasp and run as fast as I can, I felt like something grew on my back and my eyes fell close. Soon I couldn't hear footsteps anymore, as I open my eyes I was flying in the air. I slightly gasp and look back seeing my demon wings open, I chuckle and flew faster.

They were still catching me, ugh ! "Leave me alone!" I yells at them looking back, until I bumped into a tree and fell down to the ground face planted some leafs on my hair. I groan and heard the footsteps stop.

"Mizuki-San, are you alright ?" Yuki of course ask in almost a monotone. i slightly raise my head and glare at her, "why do you ask ?" I say coldly and got on my feet, I swipe all the leafs away well some on my hair and leave the others there not caring.

"fine. You can come" I said they gasp in surprise but mostly happiness and excitement as I raise my hand towards them, they turn to me and I smirk. "You can come in one condition, only if you obey every of my orders." I say, I turn around to walk forward hearing they're high five-ing as I groan quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[LATER]

crick !

crick !

crick !

crick !

the sound of crickets fill the air, it's night. The dark sky is up and the stars are in the air. I kept on staring up at it. While Yuki and Shuko were talking by the fire, I stayed on a cliff sitting far away from the edge. I still remember that...incident. The wind slightly blew my hair and it was peaceful but cold at the same time.

i like it

i slightly smile to myself, it was sort of a real smile. I heard footsteps coming and I frown again, putting my knees close.

it was yuki

she sits beside me on the grass and look at the stars as well. "You must like it a night.."she says quietly.

I nod.

"it must be peaceful here.."

i nod.

"this makes you forget everything does it.."

i nod.

"you never changed, Mizuki-San.."

i nod, wait...what ?

what does she mean, she kept on saying I never change but...what ? I'm gonna get headaches if I keep on thinking like this.

i lay my back on the grass still looking at the sky, Yuki went away giving me some alone time. I smile again, this is an actual real smile. And soon I had drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[A FEW YEARS LATER]

jumping from roof to roof, we were chasing a creature. Like usual. I summon my scythe, and tied piercing it through the creature's skin but it avoid the attack easily. Until Shuko attacks from beside and they fought like a lion fighting a tiger or something. Yuki comes in standing a few meters away from us, I smirk under my hoodie.

"snow breeze..." mumble Yuki and ice came out of her hand to the creature, Shuko jump away and the creature became frozen. I took it as my chance and punch the ice making it break to pieces. Soon a key is seen on the ground. "Nice work.." I said still smirking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[LATER]

"aww ! Why can't we have a break or a holiday, all we did is fight those creatures after joining you!" The boy complains as the three walk the sunny street of the city, "that's why we're going to a cafe"I said not wanting to gaze at Yuki or either Shuko.

i could hear the gasp of shock from Shuko.

"but you said-"

"do as I say or I'm changing my mind, Baka" I cut him off coldly. I could hear him cheering quietly as I sigh quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[LATER]

as as I sit down on my chair and lay my head on the table. Shuko drink the chocolate milk or something, it has ice on it. I forgot the name but...who cares ? Yuki just sit down at her chair looking around as if she was new to this place because she Is! I sigh, and sit up from my chair.

The smell of coffee fill the air and I really want coffee because I love coffee!

i but my lower lips, Shuko had just finished his drink. He sigh heavily. I couldn't help it and stood up from my chair. "What'cha doin, Miz ?" Shuko ask in his happy tone. "Getting a coffee, I've been craving for it" i simply said.

as I walk I accidentally bump into someone and fell, the person also fell too I guess. I scratch the back of my head, and open my eyes glaring at a boy with dark blue hoodie and golden lines. "Watch where your going, Baka!" I said coldly. He look at me and gasp "ah! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking!" He says waving his hands rapidly.

he stood up and held his hand to me. I stare at it for a while than slap it away as I stood is myself. "I don't need any help" I glare at him. He look at me and smile "you like bunnies ?"he ask, I raise an eyebrow with a confused look.

"why do you say that ?"

"because your wearing a bunny jacket" he says pointing at my jacket.

"i-i don't care,Baka/!"

"you must be a tsundere-"

"so/?!"

"nooothing~"

I almost facepalmed by his behavior, he acts like Shuko but his just...taller! "Eh?! Ayato!" Shuko screams and jump towards the male bear hugging him. I became awfully confused by what they were doing "it's been so long since we seen you Ayato" Yuki joins in the conversation.

"well I am a pilot after all, i travel around the world remember?" The male, who I know is Ayato says. "Wait...you two know him?!" I ask shocked and confused. "Of course, we're all a family. Shuko and Yuki is my cousin" Ayato replies, my jaw nearly dropped to the floor. And ever since than Ayato joined the group and we've been battling or defeating creatures ever since than...

together


End file.
